♀ Charm Team
♀ Charm Team (♀ チャームチーム) is a team in the Chrono Stone series. Uniform Their uniform consists of a half pink and cyan t-shirt, similar to Shinsei Inazuma Japan's uniform. Indigo shorts, white socks and purple shoes. The uniform has the female symbol on the left part. The captain's band is color sky-blue. The goalkeeper's uniform is yellow with the rest like the others and pure-white gloves. Info Anime The girls got pissed when Nishiki commented that boys are way better than girls. And the girls challenged the boys (Tenma, SARU, Giris as the captain, Nishiki, Shindou, Tsurugi, Shinsuke, Kirino, Fei, Shuu, Gamma). They beaten the boy's team with a 7-3, the girls victory. Game All players are level 80. Members Anime *2. Soul Ketchum (Defender) *8. Meia (Midfielder) *9. Victoria Tess (Defender) *10. Beta (Forward) *18. Kira Kotoni (Midfielder) *25. Miyoshi Hanaki (Forward/Captain) *30. Yorokobi Akarui (Defender) *32. Miyoshi Kuuki (Goalkeeper) *35. Miyoshi Mujika (Midfielder) *78. Nanobana Kinako (Defender) Game *2. Soul Ketchum (Defender) *8. Meia (Midfielder) *9. Toketsu Onanoko (Forward) *10. Beta (Forward) *18. Kira Kotoni (Midfielder) *25. Miyoshi Hanaki (Forward/Captain) *30. Yorokobi Akarui (Defender/Co-Captain) *32. Miyoshi Kuuki (Goalkeeper) *35. Miyoshi Mujika (Midfielder) *78. Nanobana Kinako (Defender) Coach *Senshiko Yuukan Managers Anime *Sorano Aoi *Seto Midori *Yamana Akane Game *Miyoshi Kasaishi *Miyoshi Mizuki Hissatsu Tactics *'Charm Trance' Keshins Anime *'Jounestu no Lovers ♀' *'Kokuu no Megami Athena' *'Akatsuki no Miko Amaterasu' *'Amazon no joo Penthesilea' *'Butterfly Princess, Mariposa' *'Goddess of Music, Saraswati' *'Brave Seeker, the Eagle' *'Gaming Hero Z' *'Rose Fighter' Game *'Jounestu no Lovers ♀' *'Kokuu no Megami Athena' *'Akatsuki no Miko Amaterasu' *'Amazon no joo Penthesilea' *'Butterfly Princess, Mariposa' *'Goddess of Music, Saraswati' *'Brave Seeker, the Eagle' *'Gaming Hero Z' *'Rose Fighter' *'Okami'[[Okami o Lycaon| o Lycaon]] Mixi Max / Keshin Armed Mixi Max Anime *'MIMAX' Nanobana Kinako + Master Dragon *'MIMAX' Miyoshi Hanaki + Miyoshi Kura *'MIMAX' Yorokobi Akarui + Miyoshi Kura Game *'MIMAX' Yorokobi Akarui + Miyoshi Kura *'MIMAX' Toketsu Onanoko + Lycaon Keshin Armed Anime *'KHA Kokuu no Megami Athena + Beta' *'KHA Akatsuki no Miko Amaterasu + Nanobana Kinako' *'KHA Amazon no joo Penthesilea + Miyoshi Hanaki' *'KHA Butterfly Princess, Mariposa + Yorokobi Akarui ' *'KHA Gaming Hero Z + Kira Kotoni' *'KHA Rose Fighter + Soul Ketchum' Game *'KHAKokuu no Megami Athena + Beta' *'KHA Akatsuki no Miko Amaterasu + Nanobana Kinako' *'KHA Amazon no joo Penthesilea + Miyoshi Hanaki' *'KHA Butterfly Princess, Mariposa + Yorokobi Akarui ' *'KHA Okami o Lycaon + Toketsu Onanoko' *'KHA Gaming Hero Z + Kira Kotoni' Trivia *This team is made up of girls. **Which is the purpose of them being against a boy's team. *The girls won because of them using their "charm" to seduce the boys. **It was in the team's name "♀ Charm" team. *This team has a player depending to the anime or game. **Toketsu in the game and Victoria in the anime. Owners of the characters Level-5 *Meia *Beta *Nanobana Kinako *Yamana Akane *Seto Midori *Sorano Aoi BlackReshiram16 (ME) *Miyoshi Hanaki *Yorokobi Akarui *Miyoshi Mujika *Miyoshi Kuuki *Miyoshi Kasaishi *Miyoshi Mizuki *Senshiko Yuukan Kotoni~x *Kira Kotoni ANIMEFREAK01 *Soul Ketchum IceMaster123 *Toketsu Onanoko Raven~Sama *Victoria Tess Notes *Fully made by me~ *Ask me first when your gonna use this team Category:Fanmade Teams Category:Female